


Take a Breath[Chinese Translation]

by Hukkm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: 戴斯蒙：作为科学实验的对象，终日困在躺椅上肖恩：每天精疲力竭地做着繁重的工作，对这位曾经的酒保抱有着某种意义上的同情。原作向，这篇故事讲述的是个发生在蒙特里久尼里事件，主要人物关系是Shaun/Desmond，同时也有Ezio/Leonardo的暗示。





	Take a Breath[Chinese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take a Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815633) by [LivaWilborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivaWilborg/pseuds/LivaWilborg). 



> Thanks to amazing LivaWilborg for allowing me to translate this lovely fic into Chinese, I found great fun in it and hope you enjoy it❤
> 
> 感谢LivaWilborg的授权！特别甜的一篇，希望你能够喜欢❤
> 
> (word count: 6300)

_埃齐奥在裤腿上抹了抹手上的血迹，以免手里的武器滑落。尽管这只是个手背上的小伤口，但现在血液汩汩地流出来，不见有停下的意思。他知道自己刚刚的格挡是个愚蠢的失误，暗地里发誓再也不能让那个安静站在一边微笑地看着他的男人分散他的注意力了。_

 

_然而事与愿违，他的眼睛不受控地瞥向那位抱着一大卷素描手稿、拎着一箱颜料的艺术家。莱昂纳多和马里奥交头接耳了一阵，爆发出快活的笑声，埃齐奥听不清他们在说什么；随后艺术家便挥别了他们往城镇的方向走去——也许他要去的是那座高塔。埃齐奥勉勉强强地躲开对方的攻击，他的注意力终于被兵刃相接的哐当声拉回了训练场。_

 

 _“专心点，你这混小子！”_ 马里奥对戴斯蒙大声喊道， _“醒醒脑子，侄子！难道你以为圣殿骑士会等你喘口气准备好了再来打你吗？”_

 

他的话在戴斯蒙的耳边盘旋不休，声音显得那么的真实。坐在台阶上望着蒙特里久尼的天空，戴斯蒙想起他的叔叔——不，埃齐奥的叔叔，不由得微微一笑。在这个温暖如旧的晚上，远眺着夜幕笼罩下的城市，几百年前的声色光影在他面前一幕幕生动地上演。

 

他突然意识到了什么似的猛地站起来，摇着脑袋祈求现实重新向他伸出垂怜的怀抱。太寂寞了。这个地方唯一留存的只有他先祖的遗迹。戴斯蒙轻叹一声，深吸了口气。

 

﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊

 

此地的夜晚真的与众不同吗？还是说这一切只是声景和气味勾勒出的虚幻？

 

不……连每颗该死的星星都是不同的！见鬼的……太明显了。

 

肖恩叹了口气，前额靠在冰凉的金属围栏上，这些高大的栏杆原本是为了防止乱逛的游客爬上蒙特里久尼的城墙而建的，但事实上从来没有游客上来过这里，更别提来到这幢摇摇欲坠的别墅的后院了。

 

现在的他，不可说不怀念曾经的那些生活，城市的车水马龙和纷杂的喧嚣，连同那些来自伦敦遥远的记忆一起，如今仿佛都溺亡在了深海里。那时候他可以舒服地窝在自己的小公寓里，心甘情愿地埋头在书山里自我囚禁，抑或是在显示屏温柔活泼的暖光中终日沉醉。他甚至怀念那永远阴云密布的天空，还有伦敦城那古典而又优雅的绵绵阴雨。

 

所有的这些，冒险、战斗、做出一个又一个决定、超越自己的极限……这一切都太疯狂了，他的同伴都是如何做到还没疯掉的？

 

他的面前是无垠的黑暗，而他本人从来在交界的罅隙中谋求着平衡，宛如钢丝绳上的演员，如覆薄冰地张开手臂以防跌落。肖恩时常讽刺地觉得上面不断下达的指令才是唯一支撑他到现在的东西，从欧洲到新大陆，那些蜂拥而至的苛刻指示、消息和信息就像是勾着他血肉的鱼钩，拉扯着他不让他轻易倒下，而更加糟糕的是，每件事他都得从不同层面不同角度思考，有些消息他甚至不能跟自己的团队分享。起初这种感觉并不坏，意味着自己无可替代的重要性和被全心托付的信任感——然而现在……

 

老天，如果他现在还抽烟就好了！也许这样压力或多或少会减轻些。他从来就不该戒了那东西！

 

回头再看看，他们可怜的试验对象在瑞贝卡该死的躺椅上日渐消瘦……他们能不能把这个椅子搬去别的什么地方？这样他就能心无旁鹭地一头扎进吞噬淹没他工作站的数据流里，日以继夜地专心于他的任务，给上面交出满意的答卷。为什么他每天要被迫看着戴斯蒙脆弱的生命在这不间断的疯狂中每分每秒地流逝？

 

就算戴斯蒙站起来活动的时候，他的生气仍然以一种缓慢而不可抗拒的姿态从他的身体里日益枯竭，徒然留下一团无可辨认的悲伤，就像是粘在他身后不肯离去的影子，望向那双金绿色的眼睛，它们折射出的是迷茫和焦虑的光。

 

这时候他身后传来树枝被折断的声音，清脆的声响撕裂了蒙特里久尼的夜幕。肖恩猛地转过身，血脉中肾上腺素喷涌，手甚至伸向了腰间用以防身的小刀——只要一离开那墓穴一样的该死地下室，他就会随身带着它以防万一。

 

戴斯蒙站在他身后，手中折断的树枝刻意宣扬着自己的在场证明，他走近了些，顺势把手里的碎枝抛出了围墙，他的步伐安静却沮丧。

 

“戴斯蒙，你到底在干什么！”肖恩厉声说道，“怎么，你以为你可以随便这样‘高调张扬’地悄悄吓唬人吗？就因为你该死的祖先原来住在这儿？”

 

“对不起吓着你了。”戴斯蒙心虚地说，“我以为我做得够老练了，免得你总说我偷偷摸摸。”

 

“听着，恰恰相反，要我说你做的事是讨人厌！还有你又懂什么叫老练……”

 

“肖恩，把你他妈的嘴闭上行吗……我道过歉了。”戴斯蒙说着，靠上了金属栏杆，抬起头望着闪烁的星空。黄色的泛光灯映亮了旧城墙，在他的颧骨下方投下一片奇怪的阴影。

 

“行了……”心率慢慢恢复了正常，肖恩发现自己竟不顾一切地想要离开，戴斯蒙探索过千万遍的奥迪托雷家族旧别墅此时于他而言仿佛同性的磁极一般与他彼此排斥，虽然他并不明白为什么他的身体不让自己回到相对更加安全的工作站，但肖恩还是跟戴斯蒙一样靠上了围栏，只是他抬起头的时候交叉着抱起双臂。

 

“话说回来，你在这里做什么。”肖恩最终打破了沉默，每次戴斯蒙从椅子上坐起来的时候都像只被放出笼子的猫，他会伸懒腰，绕着屋子团团转，找吃的，最后背上他的包消失在谁也不知道的地方。

 

“跟我平时做的事一样……”戴斯蒙干巴巴地说。

 

“做什么事？折断你祖先的秋海棠来标记自己的领地吗？”

 

戴斯蒙不置可否地笑了笑，摇了摇头：“我怎么惹了你了？”他的声音听起来波澜不惊，“你觉得我会把自己当成这地方的座上宾吗？说的好像我来这里是自愿的一样。”

 

肖恩叹了口气：“没有，我从没这么觉得。”他又加上了句，“我们两个，其实谁都别无选择。”这时候他看到戴斯蒙弯着膝盖慢慢滑坐下来，背靠着冰冷无情的金属围栏。这个姿势看起来算不上舒服，他的头埋进了膝盖，看上去像个迷失在自己世界里的孩子。

 

肖恩盯着他看了一会儿，鬼使神差地蹲下身，一只手搭在面前男人的肩上：“说实话，你看起来像九先令的纸钞一样奇怪[1]……”他喃喃道。

 

“肖恩……”戴斯蒙抬起眼，“有时候我根本不知道你他妈在说什么。”

 

“好吧，你们该死的美国佬应该好好想想这个问题，你们是不打算缴税了吗，嗯？还是说你听不懂最简单的英文了？这可是你第一次……”

 

“好了，你们最牛逼行了吗，傻逼英国人，我明白了。”戴斯蒙说着，牵起一个影影绰绰的微笑。

 

“听着，我——”肖恩开了个头，却有些许迟疑，他慢慢地坐了下来组织着语言，“我不是故意……凶你的，我是说刚才。”

 

“我知道。”戴斯蒙接过他的话，“你在害怕，我很抱歉。”他顿了顿，肖恩发现自己竟无从反驳，然后戴斯蒙又开口道，“其实我也是。”

 

“都会过去的。但愿……会好起来，不会变得更糟。”肖恩说道。

 

“你是世界上最差劲的乐观主义者，你意识到这点了吗？”

 

“噢拜托，就因为一个人稍微现实一点就要自动被贴上厄运预言家的标签吗？”

 

戴斯蒙微笑起来。“我想……”他犹豫地摇了摇脑袋，看上去突然有些羞怯，“我真的希望你能和我一起来，行吗？去屋顶。”

 

“什么？为什么？什么屋顶。”肖恩问道，“不行，这房子快成一堆垃圾了，我们上去的话它会坍成……”

 

“不会的，而且我说的不是那个屋顶……”戴斯蒙说，“来吧，拜托。”他跳了起来。

 

肖恩几乎是被拖着走的，他满腹狐疑，又隐约有一丝警觉，他们最后站在一扇通向城墙上城垛的大门前，金属的门栏被一把现代式样的挂锁闩上了——应该说，过去是，因为现在这把锁早就被撬开剪断，失去了作用。

 

“怎么？”戴斯蒙推开门的时候说道，“你以为断线钳能派上用场的时候我还会大费周章爬上去吗？想多了吧。”他带头向城墙走去，肖恩跟在他后面。戴斯蒙走路的样子悠闲写意，就像在黑暗中带人走向自己的卧室一般轻车熟路。这种熟稔不是什么好兆头，肖恩想道，毕竟他们才刚刚来到这地方不久。

 

他们来到城垛上，不远处伫立着一座倾颓的高塔，戴斯蒙远远地望着它，慢慢地卷起个微笑；他的姿态表情出现了微妙的变化。“我为莱昂纳多建了这个平台——不，我的意思是，是他做的，埃齐奥，埃齐奥做的——每个温暖的晚上，我们会坐在这里看日落。莱奥住在这里的时候，他说他需要个制高点来研究我们附近的地标。来吧，我们上去。”他迫不及待地推开面前沉重的铁门，很明显它曾经被上了锁，但是早些时候被暴力地打开了。

 

“戴斯蒙！”肖恩喊道，“请你再好好想想，现在都那么晚了，我们可以明天再——”

 

戴斯蒙举起一只手做了个阻止他的手势，在他的包里捣鼓了一阵，翻出一只手电筒。

 

“噢，太棒了，你带来了全套的戴斯蒙迈尔斯专属入室盗窃装备。我不介意跟意大利警察交个朋友，这种破窗而入的行为一定能让我们……”肖恩叹了口气，一种不安的感觉悄然在他的身体里蔓延开来，他跟着戴斯蒙向前走去，然后低头看了眼那些木头阶梯，可以想象——五百年前它们一定很坚固，然而现在……

 

“额，戴斯蒙，你好像忘记了一点，你生下来就是个像猴子一样爬来爬去的好手，而我天生就只该坐在办公桌后面……我父母是图书管理员啊，看在上帝的份上！”

 

“它们比看起来得更牢，相信我。”他说，“拜托了。”

 

他们一前一后向上爬去，手电筒的荧光幽晦，脆弱的木结构在他们脚下吱嘎作响，肖恩脑子里仍然清醒的部分一刻不停地质问着自己到底在干什么；最后他们打开一扇通向地面的活动门，来到了上方的平台。托斯卡纳璀璨的星空刹那间挣脱了城市的灯光的禁锢，在眼前一览无遗地铺开，天台上风不小，他伸手撑住城墙，以防自己失足跌落。戴斯蒙从他身边走过去，倚在墙上眺望着远处的夜景，阴郁的愁云又幽幽地飘在了他头顶，轮廓近乎可见。

 

“所以……我们在这里做什么呢，戴斯蒙？你能不能给我点提示？尤其考虑到你让我在毫无防备的情况下跨越无数艰难险阻跟着你……”

 

“我……”戴斯蒙转过身，在手电筒喑哑的光束后他的眼神飘忽得不真切，畏惧而又挣扎地躲闪着无可寻迹的幻象。这时候他的脸色突然变得苍白，于是他走到墙角的阴影里坐了下来，刻意地避开温柔抚过建筑物的微风。

 

“我一直很喜欢这里，我需要有人了解——我是说，了解我。”最后他还是开了口，一边举起头望着刺眼的灯光，抬手遮住眼睛。

 

“你希望我了解什么？”肖恩放下手电筒来到戴斯蒙的边上，单膝跪地，“你想要什么？”他轻声问道，一种陌生的焦虑感不期而至，迫使着他把手搭上了戴斯蒙的肩，见后者没有什么反应，他便抬起手让自己的指节抚上戴斯蒙的脸颊。

 

戴斯蒙伸手扣住肖恩的手腕，一把拉过他。他们贴得实在太近了，肖恩能够感觉到他周身散发出的温暖的热度，苍白颤抖的手电筒光映亮了他的眼睛，它们闪烁着同样色彩的绝望。

 

“深呼吸，戴斯蒙，别紧张。”肖恩说着，强迫自己冷静下来找到这片暗潮涌动的情感漩涡中的避风港，“拜托。”他尽可能地安抚着，感到手腕上戴斯蒙用的力道稍微放松了些许，年轻的刺客闭上了眼睛，深深地叹了口气。

 

“我看到他们……活着、呼吸着……”戴斯蒙说道，他的呼吸浅慢而又颤抖，“这个地方充斥着古老的魂灵，我走路的时候都怕突然遇见个几百年前认识的人。前两天我待在这个地方，就着黄昏的落日喝着红酒，跟一个现在早就进坟墓的人开着玩笑，我最好的朋友，这世上唯一一个从来不会轻易评判我、利用我、害怕我的人——而这一切，这过去的消失的一切，现在正在慢慢把我撕成碎片，我不知道什么东西离开了，也不知道哪些留了下来。”

 

肖恩回过神来，发现自己不知何时伸出了双手轻轻托起戴斯蒙的脸，他们的目光在迷离的灯光中交汇在一起。

 

“所以你需要什么？”肖恩问道。

 

“我需要有个人知道我是谁。”戴斯蒙安静地说，“在一切都消失之前，我需要你知道我的存在。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我是说……过去的我，我逃跑了，我打算躲开这场愚蠢的战争，我本想置身事外。”

 

“我知道。”肖恩轻声重复道。

 

“不，你知道的是数据。我猜我所有的恶劣行径都被你记录在案了是吗？这不是我想说的东西。”

 

“你需要有人能够记住你，这样你就不用再逼着自己去记住自己是谁，是这样吗？”

 

戴斯蒙的目光又游离起来，他牵扯出一个悲伤的微笑，短时间的失神之后她用种近乎于惊惧的眼神看着肖恩：“……是的，就是这样。记着，我快疯了！我需要你来帮我保持清醒。”

 

肖恩忍不住笑起来，望向戴斯蒙畏缩而又迷茫的眼睛：“你想让我帮你保持清醒吗？”肖恩轻叹一声，他的拇指在男人的脸上摩挲缱绻，然后他倾身吻住了戴斯蒙的嘴唇，他的动作轻柔，但是他脑海里却有个疯狂的声音厉声指责着他不合时宜的动作，大声叫嚣着要他给自己的行为一个合理的解释。

 

戴斯蒙安稳地坐着，他的手还扣在肖恩的手腕上，双目紧闭。

 

“如果数据没有记录的话，我没法想起来你的请求。”肖恩最后移开了唇，后退了一步，抓着他手腕的手没能让他退开太远，“数据是我唯一知道的东西，也是我唯一能为你做到的事。但‘现在’不是。”

 

“现在。”戴斯蒙说着，又把肖恩拉回来，头靠上了他的肩膀，“当下，我们两个所在的当下。”他悄声呢喃道，轻轻点了点头。他们又交换了一个怯懦的吻。

 

戴斯蒙试探地伸手，摘下了肖恩的眼镜小心地放在墙脚，他低下头说：“我……其实我没有想过这事。你知道的是吧？我本来没有打算把你喊到这儿来——”

 

“闭嘴，戴斯，我知道。现在我才是侵略者，明白吗？”肖恩微笑道，他轻轻喘着气，然后他们又一次地唇舌交合，只是这次更加勇敢、更为温暖。

 

﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊﹋﹊

 

_莱昂纳多把小木棒扎起来的小人绑在一个微缩的飞行器的下面，又搭了个支架摆在手边一张废弃的地标草图上。他轻笑起来，肩膀微微上下耸动着。_

_“看，这是你。”他举着这个玩具大小的模型，笑着说，“威尼斯胜利行动的昨日重现，只是这次是在蒙特里久尼！还有比这更好的餐后甜点吗？”他说着，夸张地在他们晚餐后一片狼藉的餐桌边上炫耀着自己的小成品。_

_埃齐奥捧着本书，一直偷偷瞄着工作中的艺术家，他认真的眉眼赏心悦目，现在他终于光明正大地抬起头来：“所以这就是你天天一个人待在这儿干的事吗。”他故作严肃，像孩子一样翻了个白眼，然后又笑起来：“你会让它飞吗？”_

_“我的朋友，这是个愚蠢的问题！”莱昂纳多啜了口红酒，在城墙边摆开了架势。_

_“所以，那个是我……”埃齐奥说着，走到莱昂纳多身边，端详着那个小巧的模型。艺术家修长的手指攥着这个小飞行器，准备让它在辉煌灿烂的落日余晖中征服托斯卡纳的天空。_

_“是的。现在我，全意大利最伟大的——也是唯一的飞行器设计师，要再一次征服天空了！”莱昂纳多大笑着掷出了手中的小飞行器，那件小工艺品在风中扶摇直上，优雅地翱翔在灿金的光辉中，这时候一阵风突然吹过来，推着它掉了个头，径直朝来时的方向俯冲下来。_

_模型呼啸着向他们飞过来的时候两人踉跄地退后一步，飞行器从他们之间的空隙穿梭而过，飞向了城墙的另一端。忽然它又失去了平衡，在城市的上空跌跌撞撞地落下来。两个人大笑起来，奔向另一侧的城墙，撑在墙上的双手交叠在一起，他们探出身去，碰巧看见那个小玩意儿像喝醉了似的一头撞上了城墙，一只翅膀立即卡在了石头的裂缝里。它挣扎了一阵，最终也只得放弃，小东西像风中的纸片一样摇晃着飘落下来，磕磕碰碰地撞上窗台和旗杆，最后砰地跌在地上。一驾马车从庄园门口隆隆地跑进来，小模型被木头车轮一碾，便彻底挫骨扬灰了。_

_埃齐奥的手臂环在莱昂纳多的腰上，把他拖到底下人看不见他们的地方，笑得生硬：“幸亏我有世界上最棒的设计师，如果是第二厉害的我大概就得受重伤了……”_

_莱昂纳多笑着叹了口气，靠上埃齐奥的肩膀：“是撞得粉身碎骨！”_

_“但愿我再也用不着做什么试验对象了。”_ 戴斯蒙说， _“我们可以把时间花在更好的事上。”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注[1] 像九先令的纸钞一样奇怪(As queer as a nine bob note)：British saying，这个短语最初用来形容人做事奇怪、鬼鬼祟祟，现在也有暗指性少数的意思（因为短语中有个queer）。Bob是先令（shilling）的俚语，先令没有9的面额。


End file.
